Este día de invierno hace calor al sol, pero frío
by fosfeno
Summary: Kageyama Tobio amaba el invierno. Y a Hinata.


Kageyama Tobio odiaba muchas cosas, estudiar y la falta de esfuerzo y podiamos sumarle, también, las personas en general. Pero amaba el invierno, los días eran cortos y las noches largas y la temperatura era, siempre, muy baja. Habían lluvias, nieve, y hasta granizos. Y recuerda, en primer grado, haber escuchado a su maestra contar una historia de cómo se había generado.

Contó que, Hades, dios del inframundo, secuestró a Perséfone para convertirla en su esposa. Zeusordena a ordenó Hades que la devuelva y se la entregue a Deméter, diosa de la tierra y su madre; pero, Hades engaña a Perséfone y le hace comer la comida de los muertos, ante esto Zeus le ordena a Perséfone que pase seis meses con Deméter y seis meses con Hades. Cuenta la historia que durante el tiempo en que su hija está con Hades, Deméter se entristece y con ello provoca el otoño y el invierno.

Era una historia, que, en esos tiempos lo era prácticamente todo para él.

Una mañana en la cual no tenía entrenamiento (ni clases), Hinata había aparecido en su casa con una gran bufanda que lo tapaba hasta el comienzo de su barbilla y era tan pequeño que Tobio quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo, no lo haría frente a él de todas formas.

No recuerda exactamente en qué momento empezó a sentirse atraído por Hinata, no recuerda tampoco en qué momento se dio cuenta lo enamorado que estaba, lo único que sabe con certeza es que fue hace un largo tiempo, cuando los de tercer año aún formaban parte de Karasuno y ellos dos se hacían llamar rivales (lo eran, no para él pero Hinata lo seguía mencionando algunas veces), tampoco se lo había contado a nadie. El amor que sentía por Hinata era suyo, y solo suyo. Y era malditamente celoso por ello.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Tobio?- Preguntó Hinata suspirando y acercándose mas, estaban sentados en la sala y la mamá de Kageyama había salido a quien-sabe-donde. Solos. Tobio miro a otro lado avergonzado. Hinata solo se limito a sonreír un poco.

-Lo hice- Respondió entre dientes luego de unos segundos.

-¿Uh?- Hinata lo miró girando la cabeza un poco, luego de haberse posicionado mirando la televisión.

-Te... escuche, o lo que sea. Siempre lo hago- Seguía mirando lejos, la pared quizás, su mente estaba realmente en blanco en ese momento.

-Ya lo sé- Y fue una respuesta rápida, sencilla y abrumadora, tanto como la pequeña e increíble sonrisa que tenía Hinata en su rostro.

-¿Lo sabes?- Lo estaba mirando ahora, curioso y Hinata estiró la bufanda dejándola sobre la mesa y asintió tímidamente.

-Siempre lo haces. Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas para que lo sepa- Lo dijo despacio, como si quisiera que Kageyama recordara esas palabras por el resto de su vida. Y lo haría, piensa él.

Hinata se levanta caminando hacia la cocina y el peliazul lo sigue con la mirada.

-Idiota, si lo sabes no me lo preguntes- Había hablado normalmente, con la actitud fría y estúpida de siempre pero eso ni siquiera hizo a Hinata desaparecer su sonrisa. Solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta.

* * *

-Vayamos a ver la nieve- Había dicho Hinata unas horas después. Estaban acostados en el sofá, la cabeza de Hinata recostada por el muslo de Kageyama. Era algo normal, estar así, tan juntos. Gruño en respuesta al escucharlo hablar, si salían tendrían que dejar esa posición tan cómoda y ya no lo sentiría haciendo presión sobre él. No le gustaba. Pero Hinata, contra todos sus deseos, había levantado la cabeza rápidamente mirándolo triste. -No seas así, vamos idiota- Y agarró sus manos estirándolo tratando de levantarlo, pero pese a todos sus intentos Kageyama hacía más presión contra el asiento, haciendo imposible a Hinata usar tanta fuerza. -Me iré sin ti- Dijo unos segundos después, sin soltarlo de las manos.

-Bien, buscaré mi chaqueta- Respondió levantándose y soltándose de sus manos con disgusto, no quería pero debía.

* * *

Estaban en el parque, luego de 5 minutos de caminata y de Hinata hablando sobre lo muy feliz que estaba al ver a Kenma de nuevo el próximo fin de semana. Kageyama suspiraba, sentía celos y no lo negaba pero escuchó diciendo a Yachi que Kenma estaba con Kuroo así que no entendía mucho cuál era su problema.

-Tobio- Lo llamó Hinata luego de unos minutos, haciendo que el menor (6 meses menor) lo mirara, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la nieve caía delicadamente, Hinata estaba sonrojado y al verlo así, levanto su bufanda, tapando su sonrojo también, porque sí y porque se sentía débil.

-¿Qué?- Dijo enterrando más las manos en el fondo de su bolsillo, y su voz salió ronca a través de la tela de la bufanda, haciendo que Hinata sonriera un poco.

-Me gusta alguien- Hinata dejando de sonreír un poco y lo miro expectante.

¿Es este mundo real? Él sabía la poca suerte que tenía, de verdad, era consciente de ello y lo molestaba como la mierda. Ni siquiera podía sorprenderse por ello, no es como si esperara, en esta vida o en otra, que Hinata le dijera _"Hey, me gustas"_. Se imaginó, quizás que ese alguien era Kenma o quizás Lev, el medio ruso de Nekoma, o quizás Lucy, su compañera de clases que siempre estuvo enamorada de Hinata. Tal vez, solo tal vez había decidido corresponderle y ahora saldría con ella y lo miraría diciendo _"Eres ridículo, nunca me gustarías"_. Él piensa, pero es Hinata. Y él jamás haría algo como eso, ni siquiera en un millón de años. Si él le dijera lo que siente, el pelinaranja es capaz de llorar por el simple hecho de no poder corresponderle y Tobio terminaría tan disgustado con ello que lo golpearía, porque lo haría sentir como la peor basura del mundo.

-¿Qui...- Suspira un poco antes de seguir, siente su voz temblar un poco y se irrita como la muerte. -¿Quién?- Lo dice más tranquilo que antes, con el mismo tono frío e imbécil de siempre.

Siente un aire frío en su espalda, el frío crece y su corazón se achica. El invierno corre por el lugar a través del viento.

-Uhm, es complicado- Y Hinata mira a otro lado, está sonrojado. Kageyama se irrita aún más.

-Bien- Es lo único que responde. Quiere saber, solo quiere saber para no poder dormir por las noches pensando en lo mucho que, por increíble que esa persona sea, no merece a Hinata.

-¿No me vas a golpear, cierto?- Es inocente, una pregunta inocente y triste que hace a Kageyama esconder su cara entre sus manos, disimulando el dolor. Niega, niega fuertemente con la cabeza. _¿Por qué lo haría? se pregunta_. -Así que- empieza -Algunos meses atrás estuve recorriendo tiendas para comprarle un regalo a Natsu, mi hermanita, y conocí a una mujer en esta tienda del centro, no recuerdo bien el nombre- Se detiene un segundo y piensa, pero niega con la cabeza para volver a hablar -Bien, estuve mirando todos los objetos de la tienda ese día, no sabía qué le compraría, por lo que tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de un maldito maniático todo el tiempo. Y entonces, encontré un collar con un pequeño signo en el medio, no lo entendía realmente y no sabría cómo describírtelo, pero era pequeño y frágil y el signo brillaba, como con luz propia.- Se quedo mirando en dirección de Kageyama, por si seguía ahí, no solo en cuerpo sino en mente. Él lo miraba, así que Hinata entendió y siguió. -La mujer vino y sonrío diciendo _"¿un regalo para alguna novia o novio?"_ yo negué rápidamente, explicando el verdadero motivo y ella río, diciendo que aquel collar representaba **al amor verdadero**. Y uhm, yo le dije que no tuve eso, no todavía. Pero ella sonrío preguntando si tenía a alguien en mente y sí, lo tenía, así que ella respondió _"entonces, cariño, tal vez estés enamorado. cuando piensas en una persona con preguntas así o cuando estás triste o muy feliz, cuando en lo único que piensas es ella o él, o quieres que sea la primera persona en saber todo lo que te ocurrió en el día, significa que es ESA persona"_ y yo solo, tuve como...- Se había callado, mirando a otro lado ahora -... Una revelación, como si entendiera todo en ese momento.-

Quedaron callados por unos segundos. Tobio tratando de no gritar con el corazón roto y Hinata triste como el infierno.

-Pensé en ti- Dijo unos momentos después. Kageyama parpadeo muchas veces y sintió atragantarse con su propia saliva, empezó a toser malditamente fuerte y Hinata se arrodilló frente a él con cara de preocupación, agarrando su rostro con sus manos.

-Dios, es vergonzoso pero no mueras por ello- Dijo rodando los ojos y queriendo reír. Aunque no realmente, nunca en su vida había querido no reír como en ese momento.

Kageyama se había calmado, mirando al suelo, a las rodillas de Hinata mientras el pelinaranja suspiraba aún con las manos en su rostro.

-Lo sient...-

-No te atrevas a pedirme perdón por ello, no te atrevas a pedirme perdón por algo como eso Hinata Shoyo- Había gritado, lo sabe, miraba fijamente a Hinata, como si quisiera tragarselo vivo. -Estoy tan malditamente loco por ti que si llegas a pedirme perdón por algo como eso, juro que te pateare el trasero-

Hinata trago saliva, no estaba asustado pero él lo había dicho. **_Loco por ti_**. Apretó sus manos por el rostro de Kageyama y lo besó. Sus rodillas estaban frías por la nieve caída en el piso. Su nariz roja. Su bufanda bajo su barbilla. Y sus labios sobre los de el peliazul, así que nada realmente le importaba en ese momento.

Kageyama Tobio odiaba muchas cosas, estudiar y la falta de esfuerzo y podíamos sumarle, también, a las personas. Pero amaba el invierno, los días eran cortos y las noches largas y la temperatura era, siempre, muy baja. Habían lluvias, nieve, y hasta granizos. Pero, honesta y sinceramente no lo amaba tanto como amaba a Hinata. Nunca amó nada tanto como amaba a Hinata. Ni en esta vida y ni siquiera en la otra, estaba seguro.


End file.
